Talk:Edward Newgate
Name change As much as it doesn't roll off the tongue the same way I'd like to request all references to Whitebeard, especially in this article be changed to White Moustache with a note explaining why. The exact reason is his name is Shiro hige which is White for Shiro and Higi means moustache but can mean beard, so the most direct translation would be White Moustache and since he has a huge one, and Blackbeard's name literally means black beard, and he actually has facial hair around his chin and along his cheeks (a beard) and Shanks is the Red Hair, it makes sense. Most translations use the fact that hige can mean either to translate as Whitebeard. Both are correct, but moustache is more correct. My personal preference is Whitebeard, but I have a feeling the "colored hairs" are going to be important later, seeing as we now have Red HAIRED shanks, black BEARD and White "MOUSTACHE" we pretty much have a pattern going that is disrupted. Cody2526 04:00, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Corey Burton Is there an article out there that state he was supposed be the 4kids voice for Whitebeard cause unless there is a video, it is pretty much speculation like saying Bill Fagerbakke would voice Franky.Mugiwara Franky 04:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Scar Who made that scar on his chest!?... Kurohige!?...Roger!?...a cat!?Jd0064 14:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I want to know too. where does it say that he got it from roger? :"Seeing you, makes this wound I got from him ache." Is the words. I don't know myself, one presumes HIM is Roger since he said it to Shanks and the only visible wound is the scar. One-Winged Hawk 09:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Clash Between Whitebeard & Shanks I just noticed something odd when that happened. Whitebeard's body was full of transfusion cables. Then how come he could just move forward and smashed his spear against Shanks like that..? Weird... -_-' 13:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Just presume their on wheels and don't ask questions... :...Or that WB doesn't need them all the time. O_o One-Winged Hawk 09:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::They're IVs, it's just a way to get nutrition and medicine into the system. When he got up and moved forward they pulled out of him. Kaidou 00:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Whitebeard vs. Dragon Whitebeard is the "World's Strongest Man", while Dragon is the "World's Most Wanted Criminal". Who is more powerful, in terms of strength and bounty? Yatanogarasu 7:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Lol adding to my reply elsewher; Oh lets see... Bounty unknown... Strength unknown. Result = Speculations. You know where to head from the Dragon page, the links are there. One-Winged Hawk 12:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Common sense would say that Whitebeard is considered stronger, and Dragon has a higher bounty. Dragon's bounty is so high because he actively opposes the World Government, while Whitebeard minds his own business. Kaidou 00:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Similarity, Most Likely Coincidental The size of Whitebeard and his ship, as well as his outlook, sounds slightly like Alfred Bulltop Stormalong. While the idea of a giant sailor isn't unlikely enough to suggest a connection, there's a possibility. true power in the recent spoiler it was revealed that whitebeard ate the gura gura no mi which makes him a................EARTHQUAKE MAN............AND HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!!....akuinu's power is also no match with his power. :Where did you find this stuff, or are you just speculating (or even making it up) here? Please back it up with prove (like, maybe a link to the page). Yatanogarasu 00:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It was most likely a fake spoiler. Drunk Samurai 07:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Or this whackjob is a troll and needs to consider dying in a fire. Subrosian 08:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) okay to those who don't believe here is the site and the picture of whitebeard's power(GURA GURA NO MI): http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=51558 :The spoilers are indeed true however spreading them even in the talk pages is still spreading spoilers outside of spoiler threads.Mugiwara Franky 13:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) okay but i just prove the spoiler as what Yatanogarasu ask. :It's okay to prove, however its better to not start a discussion about something that is still in spoiler threads. As seen here, people didn't believe you as the chapter was still not properly out and known to everybody. P.S. Please sign with ~~~~.Mugiwara Franky 15:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess it was kind of off beat to spoil it here, nonetheless it is a new guy, so methinks Subrosian owns this "man" an apology . --New Babylon 16:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Those images should be removed... They shouldn't be uploaded onto this site, their spoilers. ^_- Okay time to explain why we don't allow spoilers. When we were orginally at wikipedia, spoilers were loosely released when info came. That meant whenever someone found the info more or less. There was not really a true "reglaur" poster at the time. Then came the x-mas after we moved here; where countless mass fake spoilers entered the fandom. Long story short, all the founders agreed betrween here and wikipedia spoilers were a bad thing to have. Once the chapter is released, we've got all the time in the WORLD to find up on it analyse it, etc, etc, etc, whatever. Plus, spoiler picks are not great images to upload, pretty useless, often poor quality, until a few years ago we had to live with mobile phone camera quality pics. Early translations are normally rushed just to have a half decent translation + discussion. Give it until after the release and all the relaxed, quality translations, they come to the surface. One-Winged Hawk 20:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Stil, original japanese images are beter then scanlation ones, and more....apropriate to have, not only to solve romanisation, etc. but also .....well , it ain't exactly 100% legal . --New Babylon 21:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) That only solves romanization if it's from a databook. Scanlated pages are much better to have than RAWs. Also the second is a worst reasoning. Having RAWs is just as illegal. Drunk Samurai 22:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : It's not necessarily illegal under the fair use clause . However, images where the common text was scanlated could lead to problems in the wrong run . --New Babylon 11:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Actually it is illegal regardless. It is copyright infringement. Scanlations are better. Drunk Samurai 07:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Uhm, NO, it is not illegal and does not constitute copyright infridgement if it is used under the fair use clause . That is how at least 50% of images on wikipedia came to be there - those that get removed may be only deemed excesive or may be acidentaly removed by bots because of re-worded rationale (as happened to me, ironicaly the bot owner is now suspended and is considered a nuisance with his devotion) . --New Babylon 17:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Its also illegal regardless for us to have any image from the manga up; before the chapter is released the following Monday. Scan or RAW, I've always been wary of this. One-Winged Hawk 12:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: Uhm, those come from early despatchments sent to subscribers and shops, no ? So it would technicaly not be illegal if one would claim that they are subscribed . --New Babylon 17:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actaully shops have by law only the right to release a mag on a certain day if the mag requests it (otherwise; its whenever the shop gets it). S.Jump mag goes on sale on a monday; the shops shouldn't sell before then, by law. Japan has a huge underground scan network though. I'll give an example of another company thats copyright forbids previews and spoilers; Wizards of the Coast. Okay their NOT a magazine company, but rather a toy, however if you sneak a card picture on the net you could getin trouble. Basically, copyright laws works like this. Games companies are another example; by law images from a game have to be released carefully. As a Mortal Kombat fan of a forum that has reglaur ties to the now former company of Midway (its WB who own their company), everythign thats release offically as a preview had to go through a long process of lawyers and thing and such before release to make sure THEY (the company) don't even break the cr laws. :::If S. Jump mag releases a image, then its been publically released and CAN be considered fair use... But before the release date, even if its to be sold in a shop, its not legal. Also though a subscriber has a copy, they themselves have no right to further release images and stuff themselves. To this end the whole thing is complex. I know for a fact by UK laws you can release up to 10% of a book/mag before you break CR laws. That means 10 pages out of every 100. Regardless, our 1 panel stuff here is pretty safe, and we're not making a profit nor reprinting the whole manga/anime here (onemanga.com/youtube). We're pretty safe and are not likely to get into trouble for what we've got here. :::Lets not forget just a few years ago, a scanlation group for Bo-Bo-Bo-bo-Whatever was caught in Japan and taken to court for release RAWs before the mag was released on Monday. All scanalation groups were fairly quiet for a while when that happened. One-Winged Hawk 18:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Also I've seen people downloading scans and anime eps admit on forums they've no intention of buying the anime/manga. This means S.Jump Mag looses a profit for every one of those guys who doesn't buy it. (selfish gits). So this issue is a seriosu one. One-Winged Hawk 18:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That's not a loss of profit. It would only be a loss of profit if they would have bought it but decided to download it instead. If somebody has no intention on buying something then the company loses no profit. Drunk Samurai 19:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::You may not think it, but by law it still is; for every downloaded that was a potential sale as far as the law considers. If you can't find the game/book/whatever to buy you shouldn't download it, simple as that and buy law they'd accept it, what they don't accept is you not buying anything but still owning the song. ::::::Illegal downloading is still illegal downloading. Why do you think theres been a lot of fuss over copy right for the music industry + the net in recent years? Their not doing it for kicks, they've lost millions over the nets access. I'm not saying this is nothing new; tapes and blank CDs have been around for a while now, its just never been so easy as it is today to get things without paying. DS, we should not be having to explain this to you here, I haven't got 100% knowledge on copy right laws, but I know what I know and thats good enough for me. Even that "24 hours" stuff some sites convince you is okay is nothing but ****. You simply cannot justify any download of this nature, morally or otherwise; unless you ALREADY own the CD/book/etc anyway then its acceptable for previously noted reason of having a backup of an orginal. Then and ONLY then is the law satisfied (in some countries) its okay. One-Winged Hawk 18:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::This isn't the place of it actually. I'll say this though. A lot of money they claim they "lost" is not true at all. If somebody downloaded something without having any intention of buying it then they did not lose any profit from that person. I don't justify piracy. If somebody says what you said though then I say something. I also say the same thing when they try to call it stealing. Also if you want a real discussion about this either join MAL and find the piracy thread or go to my talk page. Drunk Samurai 19:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Your opinion differs from the opinion of the companies and the law sadly. And no, I'm not really going to go deeper into this elsewhere. Long story short, I myself will admit once upon I DID do this kind of thing myself. But then I tried to sell some photos on line and someone stole one of my photos. I had the copyright on it, but that person wouldn't take it off their site. In the end I had to threaten legal action before they removed it, since they took it without my premission. ::::::::I have taken copyright laws a little more serious ever since. Bottom line is this; regardless of intentions, piracey, whatever, you shouldn't download anything unless its within your right to download it. If you pay for a dowload off a website, your entitled to have a copy. If you own a game and download a free expansion pack, then your entitled to do THAT. If you don't own a comic book, or a song, but download it anyway, regardless of the circumstances unless its STATED to be released on freebie basis, its illegal. S.J/ Mag is sold in the shops, but law the shops can't sell it before midnight Sunday, once its 00:00 and Monday begins, the shops can sell it legally. Scanalatrions don't have premission from S.J. mag and spoiler pictures aren't suppose to be released without premission again from the same source. ::::::::I'm going to end this here on this page, the response from you DS is a little disappointing. One-Winged Hawk 20:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) its true, its already out on one manga. whitebeard is really an earthquake man :We all knew before the chapter was released via spoilers, telling us is pointless and only causes other's to get annoyed. The issue mostly discussed here is spoiler info and the legal status of spoiler images and why we don't allow spoilers. I myself note even these spoilers had something that was proved wrong upon chapter release. Which goes to show you should not jump on spoilers. One-Winged Hawk 16:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Power does he use gura gura in his battle with shanks where he slice the sky :Seems unclear since it looks like two powerful guys clashing weapons together. :P.S. please remember to sign with four tildes (~~~~).Mugiwara Franky 12:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Personality "He will only go against his moral code in extreme circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. " This really needs to be rephrased. Having an uneasy feeling is not in anyway an extreme circumstance.-- 21:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Edward or Edwar D.? I think it can be added in the trivia, that his real name possibly is Edwar D. Newgate, like Gol D. Roger. He doesn't seem to fear the death, and he is the strongest man in the world =l. :Welcome to the world of Fan Speculation. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Bald Whitebeard Just a little thing found while going through forum discussions. I looked in the manga and noticed it to be true.Mugiwara Franky 06:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Pic from a more recent scene in the manga. Not exactly sure when the anime retconned but the new opening shows a bald Whitebeard at least.Mugiwara Franky 06:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC)